Subject 11
by hottopic123
Summary: The Angel Experiment from Angle's p.o.v.... Please note: the chapters are short cuz im going by the book... meaning that im imagining what happens in each chapter from angels pov...enjoy it anyway... r&r?
1. Chapter 1: Wakeup Call

_**A/N: sorry if it sounds like max is saying it… im used to reading from max's pov, so… yeah… its TAE so I may have you refer to the book for certain chapters..**_

_**DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish, I do not, nor will I ever, own maximum ride or any of her flock members… enjoy it anyway….**_

I woke up slowly, and to the sound of shuffling and clanking in the kitchen. I hope that means Max is fixing breakfast. I searched for her thoughts briefly. She had no clue what to fix.

I sighed, and decided to get ready to face the day. I heard nudge snoring softly behind the curtain that split the room.

All of a sudden, I heard Max snap, "Will you _quit_ that?" at someone, presumably Fang.

I found the outfit I had been looking for. I settled on my bed a little and started getting dressed. As I pulled on my jeans, I heard the door open.  
The person, Max, I found out, paused in the doorway. She took a couple steps forward, towards Nudge.

"Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em," she said. I heard the springs _poing_ing slightly as she shook her. "Breakfast in ten."

Nudge woke up, just barely, and I heard her mumble, "Wha'?"

"Another day. Get up and face it," Max urged gently.

With Nudge groaning, the springs _poing_ed some more. I heard a few steps coming towards my curtain. I pulled my shirt over my head just as Max pushed the curtain aside. I watched as her face lit up, just a little bit.

"Hey, you're already dressed," she said, hugging me.

"Hi, Max," I replied, giving her a quick hug and pulling my hair out of the collar. "Can you do my buttons?"

"Yep," she said. I turned around and listened to her thoughts. "_I just absolutely love __love__ Angel. Maybe it's because I've taken care of her since she was a baby. Maybe because __she__ is so sweet and loving herself…"_

"Maybe it's because I'm like your little girl," I said as she finished the last button. I turned to face her. "But don't worry Max. I won't tell anyone. Besides, you're my favorite too," I said, giving her a kiss on her cheek and a hug. She hugged me back hard.

She got up and urged nudge out of bed. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

_**A/N: sorry if its not really good… it was written while I was supposed to be working on my algebra stuff (stupid math… .) anyhoo… comment!!! I will read every single one as soon as I get one… thank you!!! - hottopic123**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Sunny Day

_**A/N: two in one day! Omfg that's good!!! Lol anyhoo here is the second chapter… enjoy!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not james Patterson (at least I don't think I am… .) therefore, I don't own max or anyone else… except myself…. But I don't count… sadly… **_

"I want to go pick strawberries today." I said over the usual family banter. "They're ripe now."

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," my brother, Gazzy, said. After he said that, he used his… er… "gift" and stank up the kitchen and surrounding rooms. He giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said, obviously trying to hold her breath.

"Gas… mask!!!" Iggy, the other member of our flock said, pretending to choke.

"I'm done," Fang said, covering the area between his seat and the sink in about three steps, depositing his plate next to the overflowing utility.

"Sorry," the Gasman said, taking another bite.

"Yeah, Angel, I think the _fresh air_ would do us all good," Nudge said, looking pointedly at her least favorite mutant. "I'll go too."

"We'll all go," Max said, starting to clear the table. "Go find stuff to carry them in."

It was a little sticky outside, but still gorgeous. I led the way to the patch I found a few weeks ago. I skipped back to Max and slipped my hand in hers.

"If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcake," I said, my mouth watering from the thought.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," Iggy said. "I'll make it."

She dropped my hand and whirled around. "Oh, _thank you!_ Okay, I'm not the best cook, but I can still kick your butt and don't you forget it!" Max yelled at him.

Iggy stood with his hands up, laughing. I noticed the look on Gazzy's face and started laughing too. Everyone was laughing except for Max and Fang. Fang was grinning, which was rare.

Having seen the look on his face, Max turned to the Gasman. "Was that _you?_"

He smiled and shrugged, looking smug.

Still giggling, I looked up at the clear sky, enjoying the heat from the sun. Large black blobs were descending down on us. They were Erasers.

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

_**A/N: Why no reviews? You guys are bumming me out… :( anyway… even if I don't get any reviews, ill still update it… at least every other day… chapter three enjoy!!!!!!!!**_

Max blinked, then launched herself at an Eraser. She roundhoused him, and I could hear his breath leave his chest. Max wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Everyone jumped into action after that. The adrenaline pouring into my veins made it possible to catch every detail at once. I saw Max karate chop one's neck, then she got punched, a spray of blood erupting from her mouth. Fang was doing okay against one of them, then two others came up and pulled him down. I saw Iggy get punched in the face, and his eye swelled immediately. Nudge only had a bloody nose so far, but it could always be worse.

I looked back at Max and saw her staring in shock at something on the ground. I followed her gaze and saw Gazzy lying facedown on the ground, out cold.

I leapt toward him, trying to protect him. I looked back at Max, but she was caught again. An Eraser punched her in the stomach and she doubled over, looking slightly green.

A large hairy hand appeared on my upper arm, pulling me up from the ground. I screamed. Nudge was crying and running, cradling a hand to her chest. She tripped and two Erasers threw her into a tree, knocking her out like my brother.

I looked down. In another hairy hand was a potato sack. I tried to bite his fingers, but I couldn't reach. I panicked.

"Max!" I screamed. I was starting to lose my voice.

I looked over at her to see her struggling to get up. I struggled harder against the Eraser string to stuff me in the bag.

Another Eraser came up and put his foot on her chest. He leaned in close and said something. It made her stop for a second. She said something, got an answer, and she stopped completely. A look of horrified recognition spread across her face. I couldn't hear it, but she said one word that made me stop for a split second too: Ari.

They succeeded in shoving me in. I stopped to catch my breath and to take it all in. I thought back to the last time I saw Ari: I was two, but it was still vivid. He was seven. He was the real son to our adopted dad, Jeb, who had died two years ago. Jeb had let the School change _his own son_ while he was saving us. We weren't even related.

_**A/N: hoped you enjoyed it!!! Like I said, I'll be updating it hopefully every other day. Lovez to all who REVIEW!!!! Please review, I'm getting sad… **___


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Attempt

_**A/N: in addition to updating every other day, I will try to get two up… with spring break, it's easy… when school gets back in…. . I will do my best… enjoy!!!!!!**_

I was carried for what seemed like hours, each step making me hit the Eraser's back, every other hit giving me a bruise.

"Do you have it?" a voice asked.

"Yep. They put up a fight, but we got it," me Eraser said, holding me up.

"I'm _not_ an _it_!" I yelled. Something hit my bag. I cried out in surprise. "Ha-ha. Missed me." Something hit my bag. I cried out in pain this time. The creep actually got me!  
"Let's get IT to the chopper before the rest of them find us," said an eerily familiar voice.

"Ari!" I exclaimed, "Help me, please!"

"Sorry, Angel. This is for your own good," he said.

"Ari please! You know me, and I know you! Pl-"

"Save the guilt trip. I'm happy how I am," he snarled. "Throw her in the back."

I heard a door open, then I was airborne. I landed roughly and gained another bruise. Great.

The vehicle, a truck, rumbled to life. I hoped that someone would hear it. We started bumping roughly downhill. After each bump, I got another bruise. I knew I was gonna be black and blue before we got on the chopper.

Out of nowhere, I heard a shattering of glass and a "Shit!" coming from the front seat.

"Give me that!" one of them said. A cylinder moved out from under my shoulder.

_A baseball bat? _I thought. _What good will a bat-_

My thoughts were interrupted by loud pops, and I knew it wasn't a bat. Another smash, then more pops.

Over all the racket, I heard a yell.

"Angel!" Max screamed frantically. "We're here! We're coming to get you!"

Those words calmed me down a little bit.

"Grab it, we're almost there," an Eraser said.

"Don't worry, Angel," Ari said menacingly. "I've got you."

All of a sudden, the truck braked. It slid sideways and a door opened. It felt a little bit less claustrophobic. It occurred to me that they were getting out one at a time.

I heard shouting and an explosion. I could hear a whirring getting louder.

Ari moved and we were suddenly airborne again. Something made him stop and throw me. I was getting some major airtime and I couldn't even open my wings. As soon as I landed, I started struggling to get out. A thump beside me told me that Ari followed me in. I froze for a second when he landed beside me.

Someone shouted outside. Ari grabbed a cylinder from underneath me. I froze for a split second, then continued. _Almost out!_

"Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," Ari said to someone.

_A glimmer of light!_

"_We're the good guys!" _

I shook my head free to see Max falling away. My eyes teared.

"Hey! Hand me the needle!" an Eraser behind me said. I ignored him.

"Max!" I sobbed. I tried to get out over Ari, but he was too quick.

A sharp pain pricked the back of my arm.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep. Go to sleep little baby," Ari said.

Everything went black.

_**A/N: and that's it… now is the time when you go to chapter 13, page 43 of the angel experiment… I'll try to update again in a couple days… bbbiiiggg internet hugs to whoever reviews… and a piece of internet cake to who reviews first!!!!!! lovez to allz!!!**_


End file.
